Life Essence
by Gaia the Reader
Summary: Bella makes a discovery that changes her entire perspective on the world. How will she deal with it? Will she embrace this new self? What if she also discovers a new side to her personality? New wishes, new goals... Join her in this sexy journey and have fun while doing it ;) 90% smut 10% plot. VERY M RATED (BellaxEvery vampire) R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a strange fic, but I have had it in my mind for ages and I just had to write it down. This story will be quite long and pretty sexual, so if you don't like it, then click the 'x' button, or better yet, go read my other stories! They are less sexual than this one! If you trust me and want to keep reading, enjoy, and let me knowin the review please (but don't be mean!)**

* * *

What the heck just happened?

I am in my bathroom, at home, and I can hear Charlie's snores. Lucky him that he can sleep without a worry.

I can't. Not after what happened just a few moments ago.

Let me explain. A few days ago I asked Carlisle to check on me, because my breast have grown in size quite a bit since we returned from Volterra—not that I am complaining—but then they started producing _milk_. Fucking milk! I was _not_ pregnant, I had no reason to produce milk. I was a goddamn virgin, for God's sake!

He said that he would look into it, but for now I had to take a pill every morning so that my breasts would stop producing milk. This morning I have taken my first pill, but it will take a few days for them to have a tangible effect.

But what happened a few minutes ago changes things.

Edward had come into my room, as always, and we had started kissing. Then he had abruptly stopped and looked down. At my chest. Where a tiny damp spot could be seen through the t-shirt. Before I could do anything, he lowered his head and licked my nipple through my shirt. That sent a jolt of pleasure through me. I moaned quietly, and suddenly my t-shirt was in pieces on the floor and Edward was latched on my breast, sucking like a babe. Gorging himself on my milk.

I was too stunned to move or react in any way.

When he stopped drinking from my breast he looked up at me, smiled contentedly, and tucked me in. then he left.

This was a few minutes ago. Now, I'm standing bare-chested in front of my mirror, watching as small drops of milk drip from my rosy nipples all the way down my flat abdomen.

I have no idea what that meant.

He obviously liked my milk, and—despite the fact I didn't react—I like the feel of him pulling milk from me, too. So I will not refuse him if he tries again. But what would it do to him? Will my milk sustain him, like blood does? Is it because I am his singer?

I have no answers for all these questions, but I'm damn sure going to try and find out.

_3 weeks later_

They fell one at a time.

All the Cullens.

The first was Edward, when he latched on my breast that fateful night. He kept coming to my room and drinking from me, and I let him, liking it way too much to make him stop.

Then Alice, three days later. The pixie-like vampire fell, too, when she helped me try a dress as we were shopping. A drop of milk fell from my right breast, and in a split second, she had licked my tit clean and then, moaning lowly, she had pressed her face to my now prosperous bosom, sucking my nipple and twirling the other one with her fingers. Both Alice and Edward fed from me.

Then, surprisingly, it was Rosalie. I had asked her to take a look at my good old truck, and when we accidentally bumped into one another, my milk-overflowing breasts released a few drops of milk. Rosalie's eyes had darkened, and she had dragged me in my room, stripped my upper chest and promptly latched on my breasts. I was used to it, by then, so I simply moaned in pleasure and tangled my hands into her golden locks, pushing more of my chest into her mouth.

After Rosalie, that big oaf Emmett fell. He was surprisingly gentle as he cradled one tit into one of his hands and he sucked the other in his mouth, lightly teasing it with his teeth.

Then it was Esme and Carlisle, at the same time. I went to ask Carlisle guidance in this matter, and I found him and Esme kissing. When I made to apologise, I accidentally pushed my arms against my breasts. A few drops came out. Same thing as the others, only that now I knew that having two vampires sucking my breasts is so much better than having only one.

The last to fall was Jasper, but when he did…it was glorious. At that point, I had embraced what was happening, and I actually _craved_ feeding them all with my milk, and feeling their mouths on my soft, big globes. So I had simply walked to him as he was reading in his study. His back was to me, so he couldn't have seen that I was bare chested, and my breasts were full and bouncing and ready to provide him with my milk. I chuckled and covered his eyes with my hands. "What are you doin', doll?" he asked, smiling. "Trust me, please?" I asked in a sweet voice, and he nodded. Making sure his eyes remained covered, I opened his mouth with one finger and simultaneously I pushed my left breast in his mouth, squeezing it with the hand I then removed from his eyes. A gush of milk came out, and as soon as it rolled down his throat he moaned gutturally. It was such an erotic sound. He made me sit on his legs as he sucked and played with my nipples. "Your milk tastes so good Bella" he moaned, switching to the other breast, "I could drink it all day long." I moaned hearing this, "But you can, cowboy. I need you to suck my tits!" He growled and bit my breast. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make me orgasm. I climaxed screaming his name, and he followed soon after, his own orgasm caused by my milk and my emotions.

This was two days ago. Now, here I am, with Carlisle sucking one tit, Emmett the other, and Alice eating out my pussy, her cool tongue eliciting moans out of me.

I discovered that my milk seems to create a very strong, immediate subservient bond with those who drink it, and it also fuels the already powerful libido of vampires. That's why a feeding session usually ends up into a big orgy—without me, though, 'cause I could never survive the strength with which they fuck.

For example right now. Alice is eating my pussy—very well, I might add—and Edward is fucking her tiny ass, mounting her like a dog. Carlisle, who has just finished with my tit, is savagely fucking Jasper's ass as he sucks my milk from the spot Carlisle just vacated. Rosalie is playing with Emmett's asshole pushing her entire hand up his ass as she sucks his cock like she just did with my tit, which is now being sucked by Emmett. Esme is fingering herself while sucking and licking Edward's asshole.

As I climax screaming Alice's name, Emmett releases my breast and turns. In one fluid motion he shoves his cock into Rosalie's pussy, and she screams in pleasure. He pounds into her so savagely I'm actually surprised she doesn't break. Edward and Carlisle cum almost simultaneously, and Alice and Jasper, promptly start entertaining each other, as do Edward, Carlisle and Esme. The men shove their cocks in her pussy and ass, and they start fucking her like wild animals.

I fall asleep with that image on my mind and deep satisfaction in my bones.

_1 week later_

Alice runs up to me as I feed Esme. I've taken up on being bare chested in this house, only wearing a flowing skirt with two splits on each side that reach my hipbones. She kisses my feet—a habit everyone has taken on, I don't know why—and smiles. "Two Volturi guards are coming. They'll be here in two days. What do we do?" she asks.

Emmett and Edward stop snogging and turn to Carlisle, who raises his juice-covered face from Rosalie's cunt. His eyes find mine, and we both nod.

"Let's see if they like my milk"

* * *

**How did you like it? Do you want more? Please let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fic! Stay updated and tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

The day the Volturi guards are supposed to come arrives, at last.

Charlie is out for a fishing trip that will last another four days—courtesy of Alice—and I was preparing for my finals. If it all goes well, me and the Cullens are leaving in a month or so for collage. Well, at least that's what we'll be telling my dad, who is still oblivious of everything.

The only thing he notices are my frequent trips to the mall, and the fact that I always return with Victoria's secrets' bags. I have to keep buying bras because my breasts keep getting bigger. I am a DD, whereas before I was a small C. Charlie always turns beet-red when he sees me, and I always laugh mentally, wondering which colour he would turn if he knew that I was breastfeeding the entire Cullen family.

Right now I am sprawled on Jasper's bed, with him sucking my tit and caressing tenderly the curve of my bare ass. I soon realized that I have my favourites when it comes to feeding: I like feeding everyone (also because if I do not feed anyone in more than ten hours, my breasts hurt like a bitch) but I enjoy it even more with Jasper.

I can feel his deep pulls and the hums he makes, and I smile. "Jazz, I need to get dressed. Alice said the two guards are coming in a few minutes" I say, coming my hand in his hair, lightly tugging at it to make him release my nipple. He growls his displeasure, but he reluctantly releases me. "But I want more…" he whines, and I laugh, making my globes bounce. "Don't worry, but now we really need to get ready, alright cowboy?"

He nods and helps me up. I grab and put on my sheer white knee-length skirt—if you can even call it like that, since it's more like two squares of sheer material sewed together at the two upper corners. I walk into my designed room, briefly poking my head in Carlisle's study, seeing him fuck Edward's mouth. "Our guests are coming in a few minutes, according to Alice. Finish this and get ready" I command, and they both grunt in agreement.

A few days ago I also discovered that my milk dissolves any romantic or familiar bond between vampires to create a submissive bond to me and a sexual one between everyone who drinks my milk. It was weird at first having the orgies and having several private sessions with different partners, but now it's a daily thing.

As I reach my room I hear Alice shout "Five minutes! They are Alec and Jane!"

I quickly strip of my meagre clothing and jump into the shower, having the quickest shower in human history. Then I choose my clothing: I opt for a long flowy dark green skirt and a simple strapless white top. The skirt is heavier and more conservative than those I usually wear in this house, but the top was easy to remove if I need to feed the vamps. I braid my hair at top speed when Alice says we only have one minute left. I run down the stairs, not tripping once, and I park myself between Esme and Edward, respectively on my right and left.

"Y'all ready?" I say, and everybody nods.

A few seconds later we hear a knock on the front door. Carlisle and Esme get up and hurry to open it, like the good hosts they are.

"Alec, Jane, welcome!" Carlisle greets them cheerfully. "Please, come in. Let me introduce my family to you."

He leads them in the living room, where we all are. "Please take a seat" Esme says, gesturing at two free chairs. The Witch Twins sit and wait for Carlisle to present us. They know him, me, Alice and Edward, but not the others, I believe. "So, this is Esme" he points at her, "These are Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper—you may know his as Major Whitlock—and I believe you have already met Bella, Edward and Alice" he presents us all.

The two young-looking vampires nod and then take a long breath. "It's a pleasure" Alec says, while Jane samples the air again. "What is this divine smell? Does it come from you, Miss Bella?" he then asks. I smile, the smell of my delicious milk is heavy in the air, and it's almost like a siren's call to a vampire. They are going to fall like the Cullens before them.

I have no idea where this sudden need to feed every vampire came from, but I find myself unable to bear the thought of _not_ doing so.

"It does indeed, Alec" Esme says, smiling at me and patting my knee.

"Why are you here, though?" I ask, wanting to know some things.

Jane blinks a few times, and by the way Carlisle's eyes are darkening I can tell that the smell of my milk and blood has made her panties wet—_perfect_. She comes back from dreamland and answers me, "We came here to check on you, Bella. We were sent by Caius to ascertain your status—if you had been turned or not. Clearly you are still human. Our orders are to bring you all to Volterra in this situation."

I blink. Going to Volterra means every vampire there will sooner or later taste my milk, but I don't think I should just go there and flash my milk-filled titties at everyone. I don't think that's the best strategy. Then an idea comes to my mind.

"There is a very good reason to justify why I am still human, Jane. May we speak in private?" as I say this, I look at the Cullens and they all leave immediately.

The twins look surprised at the sudden departure, but when I pat the seats beside me on the sofa, they swiftly come beside me. I sling my arms around their shoulders and bring them closer to me. I am actually surprised they allow me. but then I realize why, just as Alec begins to palm my left breast. I look down and see two minuscule damp spots on my top. He squeezes a bit, just enough to let more drops fall. "What is this?" he asks, seemingly transfixed by the sight of my cloth covered breast. "Your breasts were not this big when you came to Volterra" Jane adds, timidly watching my bosom. I smile at her, and grab her small hand, bringing it to my right breast. She gasps when she touches it, but then she gains more confidence. She starts palming it, then she starts making circles around my nipple, as does her brother with my other globe.

"Alec, Jane. What you smell is something I wish you would taste. Would you do that for me?" I put a finger under their chins and bring their faces up so they look in my eyes. Their pupils dilate until there is only a slim ring of red around it. They both nod wordlessly. I release their chins and grab their hands, bringing them under my top, to rest over my heaving tits. They gasp. "This is the reason why I am still human. My milk. It can fully sustain a vampire, and I started producing it a while ago for no apparent reason. The Cullens love my milk, and my breasts for that matter, but that's not the point" I remove my top, leaving me bare from the waist up. Both vampires drool at the sight of my breasts, and I can feel my panties dampen slightly. As well as I can see that Alec has a _situation_ going on downtown.

"You can come back now" I say, knowing the Cullens could hear me. Immediately the room is full again. Alice, Rose and Esme are already locked into a three-mouth kiss, their tongues twirling and battling with each other, and the men look like they are going to cum on the spot.

I looked back at the Volturi guards, and see that Jane has her hand up her skirt, and Alec is palming his erect cock. I look around the room and say one word, "Strip."

Every vampire is naked in less than a second, the clothes discarded around the living room. I look at Jane and Alec's bodies. Jane is still a teenager, without many curves but just a small hint of breasts. Alec is better furnished. While still being not fully developed, his cock isn't that of a boy.

I lean back on the couch and put my hands on the back of their heads. They look up at me, adoration already shining in their eyes. Mhm, I guess I am becoming more potent in producing my life essence—aka my milk.

I bring their heads closer to my nipples and as soon as their cold lips come in contact with my flesh they promptly latch on my tits and start sucking hard. I moan as their lips and tongue massage my globes, trying to get even more milk out of them. I can hear Jane moaning and I see her juices running down her legs, so I gesture to Carlisle to get behind her. I press her face even closer to my breast, so that in her mouth there is almost half of it—the rest completely covering her face—and I nod to Carlisle. He quickly positions himself at her entrance and he slams into her with the power of an earthquake. Jane moans wantonly and starts sucking harder, rocking her hips as Carlisle fucks her with a punishing rhythm.

Then I turn my attention to Alec, and I am surprised by what I see: he is wildly sucking on my breast, almost as if his life depended on it, and he was baring his neck to me in the process—a sign of complete submission. I look at Edward and raise a brow. He manages to concentrate enough to give me the answer I seek—even though he is on the floor being roughly fucked by Jasper. Their grunts make my pussy drip and Emmett readily lifts my skirt and dives head first between my legs, right to my cunt.

I moan as he starts licking me, and barely hear Edward say "He completely submits to you—oh, God, Jasper… harder!—he wants more, he needs it more than he needs blood—oh, yeah…right there—he has no other desire than to worship you and indulge every your desire, whatever it may be. Oooh…"

Interesting. "Alec, my dear" he lifted his eyes to look at me. "You would do anything for me?" I ask, desperately trying to stop the moans Emmett elicits from me. He nods, sucking harder on my tit. I turn to Jane, who was now being fucked _and_ fingered by Carlisle, "What about you Jane?" she nods, too.

"Then I must ask you to do something vital for me. But first, enjoy what we all have to offer" I say, and so the debaucheries begin.

* * *

_A couple hours later_

I tiredly twirl a strand of Alec's brown hair in my fingers. He's still gleefully sucking my breast, not having removed his mouth from it in the two or so hours that have passed. The other one is being adored by Jasper, who is just as calm as Alec when attached to me.

I pat their heads, and they reluctantly detach themselves. I sit up and see that Esme is still riding Edward and Emmett's cock is still being adored by Jane and Rosalie's mouths, as Alice sits on his face, having her pussy eaten as she sucks Carlisle's cock and fingers his asshole.

I look at the scene and I am satisfied. I love this.

"Jane, Alec. Please come with me" I order and they're immediately at my side. I lead them to my room, where I had prepared something before they came. I open a chest I asked Edward to buy me, and their eyes bulge out at the numerous milk-filled bottles that are inside.

"This is very important, so please don't fuck it up" I say, "You need to deliver these bottles at the Volturi castle as soon as possible, and have everyone drink at least a couple of sips. The Kings are first, obviously. Tell them nothing and don't let Aro touch you before he has drunk his share of milk. It is vital the Kings drink it. Understood?" the twins nod.

"Then go" I say, and kiss their foreheads. Then I turn to Jane, kissing her on the lips tenderly. She smiles at me—the first time I see her smile—and grabs the chest, running downstairs to get dressed. Then I turn to Alec, his eyes hold every drop of the utter adoration he feels for me. I smile at him: he is so sweet. I lick my lips and crush them to his. I press my half naked body—I still had my skirt on, surprisingly enough—to his naked one, and I take possess of his mouth when he opens it. I let his moans spur me as I explore every inch of his sweet cavern with my tongue. He kisses me back as passionately as I am doing, and his hands are all over me.

I release him only after I start to become dizzy with the lack of oxygen. "Go" I say.

He follows his sister, and soon I can hear the front door opening and closing. I sigh. Let's hope my plan works.

* * *

**How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! As you noticed, I added Edward, Jasper and Felix to the story's characters. Don't worry, Bella will not end up with any of them. She needs no man.**

**Anyhow, enjoy this chapter and please... REVIEW!**

* * *

_2 months later_

Finally, I have my diploma. At last.

"Baby girl, I'm so proud of you!" Charlie says, hugging me tightly. I squeeze him back just as tightly. I have taken to cutting in half small pads and glue them to my bra cups so that no milk wets my clothes, so now I can move freely without worrying of spilling a drop.

"I will miss you" he then says, and I can hear his voice breaking. My eyes fill with tears. I've told him I'm going to go to a college in Italy while the Cullens will move to England. Officially that's our version, unofficially we are all going to the Volturi. I will miss my dad. These last months we have become really close, and I will seriously miss the man.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Daddy" I say, calling him by the pet name I used as a child. I hear his breath hitch and he squeezes me even more tightly.

"I love you, Bella" he says. Then he roughly clears his throat, releasing me and fixing his tie. He tries to look unaffected, but I can see the lucid gleam in his eyes. I smirk, "Are you _crying_?" I fake gasp. He scowls at me, then grins evilly and proceeds to ruffle my hair, "Aarg! No, Dad, stop!" I squeal, batting his hands away.

He laughs, "Alright, kiddo. So, should we get going?" he asks.

I frown, "Where?"

He grins, "Since you are leaving tomorrow for Italy, I thought it best to make this night unforgettable, so I booked two seats at a restaurant is Seattle. Will you be my guest?" he mockingly bows.

I am moved, "It would be my honour" I say, feeling my eyes fill with tears. Charlie, of course, notices. "Hey, kid, no need to cry" he says, but his own eyes are filling with tears, too.

That's the Swans for you. Shy and closed-off on the outside, but all gooey on the inside.

"Let's go!"

_The day after_

I open my eyes and yawn sleepily. Charlie and I got home very late, we had a lot of fun though. I will miss him.

I stretch and rub my eyes. I check my phone and see it's almost 9 am. I also have some texts.

Bella, come at our house to prepare, I have the _perfect_ dress for you! xA

Belly-Bear, Alice says to come here as soon as you wake up. Love you! xE

Bella, we'll leave at 2 pm, please say goodbye to Charlie for us. xC

Bella, are you coming or not! xR

I groan and fall back on the bed. This will be a rough day.

"Bella! You awake yet?" I hear Charlie call from downstairs. "Yeah, Dad. I'm coming!" I yell back. I roll out of bed and quickly change clothes. I opt for a nice dark grey shirt and a pair of white pants. I braid my hair and slowly make my way downstairs. What I see leaves me reeling.

Charlie _cooked_?

The table is filled with perfectly cooked bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles. Bread and salads are in a corner of the kitchen counter, waiting to be placed on the table.

"What—how… what?" I ask, rather dumbly.

Dad laughs at my face, "Yeah, I had Sue teach me a bit of cooking the last week. I wanted to make this special" he says, rubbing the back of his head. I can faintly see a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, Dad…" I run to him and envelope him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much."

He hugs me back. "You're welcome. Now let's eat before everything becomes cold!"

After we've eaten and I help him clean everything, I go upstairs and wash my teeth, walking briefly into my room to grab my luggage. It's rather small, but, if everything goes like it's supposed to, I won't need much clothing in Volterra. I drag the purple luggage downstairs—only tripping twice—and I can see Charlie already tearing up.

"Oh, Dad" I say, wiping away the lone tear that escapes him, and trying to hold back my own. He grabs my hand and presses it to his cheek. He kisses my palm, then draws me into a warm hug. I hug him back.

"I can never thank you enough for this year, Dad. I love you so much" I say, pressing my face into his chest.

"You don't have to. _I_ am the one that should be thanking you. You're my daughter, Bells. Remember, whatever you need, I'm always here, a phone call away. Day or night" he says, kissing my forehead. I hug him tighter, then let go.

"Bye, Dad. I'll text you once I land. The Cullens say hi."

"Say hi to them, also. Be careful, baby girl. Love you, kiddo."

I wave to him, then hop in my truck and drive to the Cullen mansion.

As soon as I arrive, Alice drags me to her room. "I have selected the perfect dress for you! You'll blow everyone away!" she squeals.

I laugh and sit on her bed as she shows me the dress. It is indeed gorgeous. It's not a proper dress, it's a women's tuxedo. And, obviously, I'll wear it shirtless (much like Kim Kardashian did). Lately, my confidence has reached high peaks, so I'm not afraid to wear sexy clothes anymore.

This tuxedo is a deep burgundy colour and it fits me perfectly, as expected since Alice has chosen it.

"Charlie says hi, by the way" I say. A knock on the door, and Esme comes in. "I hope you already made your farewells, since it's almost 1 pm."

My eyes bulge out, "Seriously? I didn't even notice!"

They both laugh, "Yeah. Bella you were kind of distracted" Alice says, helping me put on my shoes—a pair of nude ballerinas. Esme comes behind me and puts my hair into a braided crown.

"You look beautiful" I hear Edward's voice say, and I turn toward the door. I see him standing there, looking as radiant as always. I smile at him. Apparently, feeding him has made every romantic feeling from him disappear, ad morphed them into lusty ones, so now I have more control over my facilities than I did before.

"Let's go! We need to go to the airport!" Carlisle says, so we all pile in the minivan they rented for the occasion. I wave at my truck, "I'll miss you, trucky."

In truth, I would miss Forks, but I would never admit it.

_1 day later_

After I texted my dad to let him know we had landed, we rented a car and drove to the Volturi's City, Volterra.

We have left the car and are now walking toward the castle. I can see humans looking at us and specifically my huge bosom. I smirk.

"Bella, I can smell vampire arousal from here" Rosalie says, and I mentally cheer. My plan has worked! Jasper confirms her words, "Yeah, and I can sense lustful emotions from many of them, some are feeling hungry, and others desperate. Do you think it could be due to your milk?" he asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, when I gave the twins the bottles I had thought this could happen. It was the only safe way I knew to make them bow to me."

"Who could resist your milk?" Emmett grins, licking his lips and looking at my tits.

I smile, "Patience, Emmett. You will all be satisfied, but first, we need to bend the Volturi. All of them" I say, as we reach the hall of the castle. A human woman greets us, and I can see her eyes widen at the sight of Carlisle and the others. She knows the secret, then.

"Are you here to see the Masters?" she asks, and we nod. She immediately tells us the way to go, then goes to hide behind her mahogany desk.

We follow her directions and after a while we reach the doors to the throne room. I can hear various noises but some are—like Jasper said—of desperation and others of hunger. A blonde human woman—her tag reads _Luciana_—tells us to wait here until the Masters grant us an audience, asking us who asks for them.

"Tell them that the Cullens are requesting an audience as soon as possible" Carlisle tells her. she scurries away to deliver the message.

A couple of minutes later she come back, "The Masters will see you now. Please go in" she says, gesturing to the throne room's doors. As we enter, all eyes are on us, and I can see Jane and Alec's eyes brighten considerably as they smell the air.

All the other vampires scent the air, too, and then fix their eyes on me.

"The Cullens, what a beautiful surprise!" Aro says cheerfully, clapping his hands. Then his eyes turn to me, and they visibly darken. "Bella, dear, we have enjoyed your gift _so much_. Also, the twins memories delighted me very much. Thank you" he says, licking his lips.

"I hoped you would like my milk, Aro. And I am here to offer you a deal," I say, looking him in the eye, "Can we speak in a more private venue?"

"Of course, Bella. Please, follow me. Brothers, come along" he says, and we all flock behind him. I can see Alice giving me a thumbs up, Alec looking at me adoringly and the Brothers eyeing me with lust and hunger in their eyes.

We soon enter a private studio, and the Brothers all stand there, doing nothing but staring at me. I take my time looking around: countless books adorn every wall of the room, and a massive oak desk towers in the middle of the room. A dark brown leather couch is positioned in one corner of the room, and I choose to sit on it.

"So," I start, smirking, "My deal is very simple. You allow us to stay here, and I'll feed you all with my milk."

My deal is actually very simple, and they will most likely accept. The only thing they don't know is that, by feeding from me, they are actually forming a submissive bond with me. Thankfully for them I will make it very pleasant to be my subjugates.

I can tell that their resolve is already wavering, so, to sway the even more, I slowly sit up and let my jacked slip down my shoulders, leaving my chest bare. "What is your answer, Kings?" I say, hissing out the 's' like a snake.

Their answer is non-verbal, but abundantly clear.

They jump on me, making me lay my back on the couch. I moan loudly as I feel two mouths sucking my nipples greedily. I look down and see my left boob in the hands and mouth of Caius, who is greedily sucking my milk, looking up at me much like Alec did—mmh, who knew Caius is so submissive…—and my right one in Marcus' mouth. He is much more delicate, but equally greedy. I look for Aro, and see him kneeling in between my legs. He kisses my feet and licks every toe, rubbing them on his face.

I press Caius and Marcus' faces closer to me, making them both moan, and then I tell Aro to strip. He does so immediately, ripping away every scrap of offending clothing. I ogle him. He's so toned! I brush my foot over his abs, watching as they flex under my touch, then I reach his massive, erect cock. I grab it with both feet, making him moan.

So, Aro has a feet fetish… interesting.

I feet-fuck—I don't even know if it's the proper definition—him and then, after he comes on my feet, I detach the brothers and order them to clean the cum off me. Thankfully, my clothes are not ruined. My panties, though, are completely soaked.

All three of them clean my feet, meanwhile licking each other's faces and kissing. Then they kneel in front of me.

"Will you do as I say? From now on?" I ask them, in my most seductive and sweet voice.

They look up at me, adoringly, "Yes, Mistress. We are yours."

"Then order to clear the throne room. I have a plan for all your guards."

* * *

**So, the Kings have fallen. Bella has discovered the power of her milk, and now she's starting to conquer and submit the vampire world. This chapter didn't hold much smut, but the next one will.**

**In the next chapter, we'll see the fall of the main guards (Felix, Demetri, Heidi, for example, but also many others) and Bella will have a lot more orgasms! And we'll see a bit of group-fun also!**

**Stay tuned, and don't forget to check my other stories! I recently updated 'The Goddess of War' so check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another smutty chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with my other story, _The Goddess of War_. Check it out, but only after you read this chapter. 3853 words! Wow! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Aro, I desire to go back. Could you please clear the throne room of all the Guards, but leave the Cullens. Also, ensure that the Guards remain available and ready to come in? I have a beautiful plan for them" I say, caressing Aro's dark hair as he plays with my nipple, eliciting soft moans from me. Caius is sucking my other breast, while Marcus is purring and caressing the valley between my breasts, licking my navel.

"Of course, my dear. I shall see to your requests immediately" he springs to obey my orders and quickly puts his clothes back on. He palms his erect cock to deflate it a bit, but it doesn't work well. "I'll call for you when everything is ready" he says, then he runs away. Marcus readily takes Aro's place on my chest, and Caius tries once again to remove my pants.

"Caius, no. I need to keep those on. Now that I think of it, I need also to wear my jacked. Give it to me" I order, and both brothers whine.

"But I want more, Bella" Caius says, latching again on my nipple and taking deep, pleasurable pulls. Marcus does the same. I can feel the muscles in my belly clench and I try to remove their heads from my bosom. I don't need to orgasm right now. "Let go. Now" I snap. They would obey me. They both growl but do as I say, staring hungrily at my nipples as I cover them with my burgundy jacket. "Good boys" I praise, patting their heads, and they purr in contentment, nuzzling my hands and licking them.

At that moment, Aro returns, and I can see his disappointment when he notices that my chest is covered. "Everything is ready. The guards are in a nearby room, near enough to hear as we call for them but far enough to be oblivious to what we are talking about, if we do so at a convenient volume" he says. I smile at him and hold up a hand. He immediately takes it and helps me up. "Thank you, Aro" I say, and lick his earlobe. He groans and, when I pull back, I can clearly see his erection straining against his expensive black slacks.

I smile to myself as the brothers walk me back to the throne room. My plan is coming along quite nicely: I've subjugated the Cullens, Alec and Jane, and now the brothers. In a few hours the Guard, too, will be under my lure.

As we enter the throne room, the Cullens all come to me. They all take a big breath, tasting my scent, groaning and mewling. Carlisle licks the right side of my neck, while Rosalie puts a hand inside my jacket, fondling my breast. "I missed you too, my dears. Now let me sit. I need to feed the guard" I say, looking around for a place to sit on.

"Please, Bella, take my throne" Aro offers, swiftly standing up. I smile at him, "Thank you very much Aro. I appreciate it."

I walk up the dais and sit on the throne. Surprisingly it's super comfortable. Also, from this point I can see every erection and every hard nipple. I requested that everyone went commando. The men are all dressed up fancily, so they are quite covered, but the ladies are daring: Esme has a long blue dress with sheer panels here and there and a plunging neckline that almost reveals her rosy nipples; Alice is wearing a light pink mini dress with a lot of frills in the upper part—to make up for her small breasts—but that barely covers her butt and pussy. Rosalie, as expected, is the most daring: she is wearing the _Hundred Proof Bodycon Dress_ from _Dollskill_. [A/N: I absolutely love this online shop!]

I smile at myself, "Who do we want first?" I ask Esme. She thinks for a bit, then smiles, "I think the twins would love to taste your milk again, and they have done such a good job here" she says, sighing dreamily.

I nod, before standing up and removing all my clothes. The vampires in the room moan. Yeah, my body is _that_ beautiful. I nod to the Cullens and they take the hint. They immediately strip down and walk to a corner of the room. "Please, Kings, join them. Naked" I order, and they scramble to comply. They immediately begin to get to know each other—if you catch my meaning. "Jane! Alec!" I call the twins, loud enough so they can hear me.

Half a second later, they are standing in front of the dais, bowing to me. I can see their bodies vibrate with excitement. "Come here" I say, opening my arms to them. They lift their heads and I can see their eyes darken and their pupils expand as they take in my naked body. They run up the dais and fall to their knees in front of me. Their eyes are fixed on my meaty globes.

"Come closer" I say in a sultry voice, and they crawl closer, completely enchanted. Their hands are now resting on my bare knees, their eyes still dark and fixed on my nipples. I grab my tits with my hands—they barely fit, I think my breasts got even _bigger_—and bend forward, placing my nipples into their awaiting mouths. As soon as I release them, both their hands roughly grab them and start squeezing. I moan loudly. I love their rough, yet not painful, treatment of my boobs. Jane teases my left nipple with her teeth while her small hands squeeze my globe, trying to get more milk out of it. Alec is even more forceful with his squeezing, since his hands are bigger than Jane's, and he tries to scoff down most of my tit. I can feel the milk being roughly pulled from my body, and I love it. I start fingering myself as the twins moan.

Soon, Jane's cold fingers join mine in my warm pussy, and the difference in temperature is fantastic. She pumps roughly, scissoring and curving her fingers so that they rub against my slick walls, trying to find the spot that makes me scream. Her thumb starts circling my clit with supernatural speed. I moan and start riding her fingers. Soon a third finger joins the party and I start panting, feeling my orgasm approaching.

Jane is now pumping wildly my pussy, all the while she and her brother suck my titties. I move my hips to meet her thrusts, panting and moaning like a whore. Then, as Jane moves her fingers, she finds my spot. I try to muffle my scream so that I don't alert the other guards, but it's difficult. Now, with each thrust her nails brush my spot, eliciting a moan out of me. I can feel my climax approaching, so I remove my breasts for their mouths—ignoring their protesting growls—and push their heads between my legs. They immediately comply—the submissive bond stealing away every ounce of freewill—and start licking me. I climax, biting my hand to prevent me from screaming, and as I come I can see the two twins kissing passionately, sharing my juices and cum. At the sight I moan and squirt on their faces.

They moan and start to lick each other's faces, cleaning them and tasting my cum at the same time, as I come back from my high.

"Good job" I say, panting, "Now strip, and go with the others. You can have your fun" I add, seeing the others fuck wildly.

Carlisle is stuffed up Emmett's ass, Rosalie is being roughly fucked by both Aro and Marcus—both in her pussy—as Edward fills her back hole, moving in sync with the brothers. Jane and Alec are licking Caius' cock and Jasper is taking Jane from behind, mounting her like a dog, and Alec is having his prick sucked by Alice, who in turn is enjoying Esme's tongue. The bunch of them are all moaning and growling, making me wetter than I already am. It doesn't hurt that Jasper is also projecting his lust.

I decide it's time to call another guard. "Heidi!" I shout, and a second later the beautiful seductress is in front of me. Her eyes dart to the orgy taking place in a corner of the room, and her eyes clearly darken. "My dear, you're so beautiful. That dress suits you" I say, licking my lips. Heidi is wearing a strapless, tight black silk dress with white lace trimmings. "But I think you'd look even more delectable naked. Humour me?" I say, smiling at the vampress. She quickly divests herself of the offending material that covers her.

I lick my lips, studying her perfect hourglass figure and her prosperous breasts. Nothing like mine, but still delectable. I open my arms, "Come here, darling. I have a treat for good girls like you" I purr, and I see a drop of arousal gliding down her leg. My smile turns into a smirk. She sashays towards me, and when I pat my knee, she settles herself on my lap. She sits sideways, putting her head in the crook of my arm and her legs and butt hanging over the arms of the throne.

I caress her silky locks and thread my fingers in her hair. Her black eyes look up at me when I gently turn her head to my boob. I chuckle when her mouth widens, looking at the size of my globe, making them bounce a little. She follows the movement with her eyes and I smirk, opening her mouth wider with a finger. "Open wide, baby girl" I purr, and I can feel her arousal dripping on my legs. She opens her mouth and I lean down, biting her lower lip, before stuffing my left tit in her mouth. Her dark lipstick smears on my pale skin and on her face, but I don't care. I like the feeling of the milk being pulled out of me too much to care. Besides, I'll make sure she cleans me before she goes to party with the others.

She grabs my tit in a hand squeezing it much like the twins did, while her other hand reaches down to fondle her own breasts. "Tut tut. No touching yourself unless I say so!" I admonish her, and she looks up at me, still sucking, with wide pleading eyes . "No baby. Mama said no" I repeat and she closes her eyes, now using both hands to fondle my boobs. She turns on one side, sitting like a newborn babe that is getting breastfed. Which is what's happening. Kind of.

Arousal steadily drips from her cunt to my legs, and after some minutes I decide to do something about it. I bring up my right hand—my left one still threaded in her hair, holding her close—and brush it lightly across her stomach. She quakes a bit under my feathery touch. I rub my middle finger on her clit, eliciting a moan out of her, and coating it with her juices. I then look up at the still raging orgy.

Alice is now in a 69 position with Carlisle; Edward is roughly fucking Esme's mouth while Emmett pumps inside her dripping cunt; Jane is being fucked by Alec and is licking Emmett's ass, tasting the cum that Carlisle filled him with before. Caius is shoving his cock between Rosalie's tits, while Jasper eats her out. Marcus has his dick completely stuffed in Jasper's ass, making him moan between Rosalie's legs. Aro is making out with Caius when I call him near.

He immediately comes, his cock standing at attention. I smile at him, "Heidi's cunt is feeling lonely. Wanna help her feel fuller?" I tease, and he instantaneously slams inside her. The impact is so strong the entire seat quakes. She squeals, but does not release my breast. Aro sets a punishing rhythm, making Heidi scream and moan, the sounds muffled by my flesh. "Bring her to the others" I order him, popping my nipple out of Heidi's mouth. He nods, not breaking his rhythm once, and he picks her up, speeding to the others, setting her back down and then starting to fuck her with even more vigour. I'm surprised the floor doesn't break.

I look down at myself and click my tongue. My left breast is smeared with purple lipstick and my right thigh is actually _dripping_ with Heidi's juices. Incredible. I guess I'll have the next guard clean me up. Might even get a little bit of fun out of it.

I have studied all the guards' names before coming here, so I know who to call next. "Demetri!"

He's standing in front of me in a blink. His nostrils flare as he takes in the smell of sex and my milk, and his eyes darken to a deep burgundy. "Bella" he purrs seductively, taking a step closer. I can see his cock straining against his pants.

"Demetri" I greet, smiling sultrily. I gesture with my hand for him to come closer, and he does. He towers over me, and his crotch is a few inches from my face. I nuzzle his cock with my cheek while I start to undress him. He takes the hint and starts removing the rest of his clothes. I caress the smooth skin of his muscular thighs as he rips off his boxers. His rock hard cock springs free, wobbling in front of my face.

I look at it—its purple-ish head, the clearly visible veins that run along the impressive length, the dark hair at its base, the cum filled balls hanging below it—and I lick my lips. He gasps in surprise as I lick the tip of it, tasting a drop of his sweet precum. I hum in pleasure. He makes to move forward, but I stop him with a hand on his hip. "Not yet" I purr, and he growls, trying to come closer, but I evade the tip of his cock, kissing his hipbone instead. I grab his wrists and tug, bringing him eye-level with me. I look at my drenched leg, then my smeared tit. He looks at me without saying anything, but then—faster than I can comprehend—my leg is completely cleaned of all cum and my tit is lipstick-free. I raise a brow at him, and he simply smirks "Two can play the game, _Bella_" he purrs my name, standing back up. His husky voice makes me wet, and a shiver runs up my spine.

He notices the goosebumps that suddenly cover my arms, and he smirks. A pure male smile. I want that expression gone this instant. So I do the only thing I know will for sure wipe that grin from his face.

He hisses loudly and curses a blue streak as I take his entire cock in my mouth. Thank God I had my tonsils removed when I was twelve—no gag reflex. I moan at his taste and coolness, and the vibrations cause him to curse again and thread his hand through my hair, pushing me closer. I take him deeper, letting him fuck my mouth, hollowing my cheeks to pleasure him even more. By his grunts and moans I can tell it works.

I roll his balls in one hand and he moans. His movements become more erratic and deep. I can tell he is close. I decide to finish him. I roughly grab his balls and squeeze. He shouts, then cool spurts of his cum fill my mouth. He comes again and again. So much so that a bit of his cum dribbles down my chin.

I release him with a pop. He's still panting for unneeded breath when I reach up, tug his hair, and bring him face-level with me. His tongue peaks out to catch the bit of cum on my chin. I smile at him and ask, "How was it?" but he only has the strength to pant a few words, "God… Amazing… so good…"

I giggle like a little schoolgirl. I don't waste any time and shove his head towards my right nipple. He kisses my flesh, then greedily opens his mouth and sucks. He milks my boob quickly and efficiently, moaning and purring all the time. He caresses my lower lips while he sucks, and the combined sensations send me in overdrive. I _need_ to cum.

I call here Rosalie, and she immediately starts pleasuring me. She dives between my legs, licking my juices and fingering me. I arch my back, pushing more of my flesh in Demetri's mouth. Rosalie's cool tongue elicits small moans from me, and as wound up as I am—I'm a horny, hormonal teenager after all—I cum after a few strokes.

Rosalie laps up all my cum and juices, not letting a drop go to waste. Demetri does the same with my milk, and soon he starts moaning when Rosalie switches from my cunt to his cock.

When I feel he is sufficiently bonded to me, I push him away, and Rosalie takes him to join the others.

Then I call Santiago, then Renata, then Chelsea—she's a perfect sub, this one—then Afton, her mate—who didn't mind seeing her lick Jane's pussy, while being fucked by both Caius and Carlisle in the ass. Each of the vampires gifting me with one or more orgasms. Finally it's Felix's turn.

I've kept him for last because I feel this will be epic. The entire throne room is full of vampires fucking and moaning. The orgy is raging, and this is how I want life to be from now on.

"Felix!" I shout, and the hulk comes inside. His eyes bulge when he sees the orgy taking place in the throne room. I cackle, "Enjoying the sight?"

His black eyes turn to me, and he growls. He runs to me and—before I can comprehend what's going on—picks me up in his arms and kisses me. I wrap my legs around him massive torso. I'm so small compared to him! His hands tangle in my messy hair and his cold lips open my warm ones at the same time his tongue dives inside my mouth. Our tongues interlace in a sensual dance that has my toes curling.

When he releases me so I can breathe, he kisses my neck and jaw murmuring "I've wanted you so bad since I first saw you… I called dibs on your body, not your blood… and now you come here—your body even more beautiful—and make me wait three _fucking_ hours… I will have you!" he growls.

He places me on his lap as he sits on the floor in front of the throne. I have no idea when he did it, but his clothes are gone and he's completely naked. He is a warrior alright. His muscled chest looks carved in marble and his enormous cock is standing at full attention, lined up and pointing at my entrance like an arrow.

I start panting, excited by the fact that I'm finally going to have sex! I'm trembling from excitement, as he lowers me on his cock. For a moment I doubt I can fit him, but then I push aside all my concerns. He's too slow for my tastes, so I remove his hands from my waist, bend forward to push my tits in his face and sink down on his cock. I don't stop until he's fully inside me, sheathed to the hilt. I sit still for a moment, trying to get used to his impressive length and girth, and he groans. "So warm… so _tight_!" he growls between my tits.

I slowly start riding him, making him groan at every small movement. I start picking up speed, bouncing up and down his lap. He groans, sits up and flips us over. Now I'm lying under him, and he immediately starts pounding his cock inside me. I moan loudly. It feels so good!

I hold onto his shoulders as he drives into me again and again, every time he reaches a deeper spot in me. I cry out in disappointment as he withdraws and then moan in pleasure when he thrusts back in. He kisses me slowly and passionately. I grab a fistful of his dark hair and push him deeper inside me with my heels. I throw my head back, "_Faster_! Faster, Felix!" I cry out, and he complies.

His thrusts feel exquisite. I can feel every vein and ripple of his cock pressing against my walls as he drives inside me wildly. Despite what Edward made me think, this doesn't hurt. It feels great. with the next thrust, he hits a spot deep within me, and I cry out in ecstasy. "Oh, Felix! Harder!" I growl, raking his back with my fingers. If he were human, I'm sure he'd have bled. Every thrust his me in _that_ spot, and I can feel my muscles tighten. "I'm close" I manage to breathe out between moans.

He growls louder, "Come for me" he shouts. His eyes are following my breasts as they bounce with each of his thrusts. Capturing one of my nipples in his mouth, he starts sucking, and I _shatter_.

"FELIX!" I scream, arching my back and cumming so hard I see fucking stars. My wet walls milk his cock and soon I feel his cold spurts of cum fill my womb. I moan, the sensation is so fucking exquisite. He moans, too, but the sound is muffled by my flesh in his mouth.

We both lie down, panting and spent—him still sucking my milk, me trying to catch my breath. It was glorious. His cock is still in me, and I can feel him harden again with every drop of my milk he drinks. I smirk.

When he pulls away, a rivulet of my milk dribbles down his chin. I use a finger to catch it and push it in his mouth. He licks it, never taking his coal black eyes away from me. In a blur, he pushes my legs over his massive shoulders. He smirks, "Second round?"

I love this.

* * *

**Bella finally lost her V-card! How was it? So, the Volturi fell... who will be next? Review a lot and stay updated to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This long wait is unexcusable, but I hope you'll like the chapter enough to forgive me :)**

**This chapter features the wives and the Denali Coven!**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since I joined the Volturi and life is great.

Charlie called yesterday, saying he missed me, and that he's planning on coming to see me soon. I told him part of the truth: that I am in Italy, which is the truth, but I told him it was for college. Who knows, maybe I'll get him to come here and join my lifestyle.

I really miss my dad. He's a great man, sincere and he _truly_ loves me, unlike my mother, who kept me around just because I was the product of her loins.

The wives fell under my spell the day after their husbands. They were pretty enraged when they saw them entertaining themselves with other females, but they quickly became good girls after they tasted my milk. Maybe it's due to the time period they were born in, but they are great subs.

I discovered a lot of things about both the Volturi and the Cullens. Jasper, Jane, Alec, Felix, Caius and Aro are quite clingy, submissive to me—like everybody else—but dominant to the others; Heidi, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Santiago, Afton, Demetri and Marcus are for equality but don't mind a bit of roleplay; Sulpicia, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Athenodora, Chelsea and Renata are _totally_ submissive. Rosalie, Heidi and Sulpicia are also the ones who enjoy sex the most, along with Felix, Jasper and Caius—they have sex at least twice every _hour_, the ladies also like for every hole to be filled.

It's quite interesting to see, actually.

Now I'm feeding Chelsea and Heidi, while waiting for the analysis Aro and Carlisle have done on my milk to arrive. They wanted to examine my milk to discover and know something more about it. "Good girls," I coo softly to them, patting their heads. They release my sensitive nipples and nuzzle their cheeks on my chest, purring softly.

I push their heads together and they kiss, while I caress their hair. I guide them to the recliner in the corner and they sit on it, Heidi straddling Chelsea, but my attention is drawn elsewhere when I hear Carlisle calling me.

I leave the two vampresses to their fun and go back in the throne room. there are several vampires enjoying themselves here, just like I want. It's so much more beautiful to see naked bodies than beheaded vampires. As some say: make love, not war. Sulpicia is spread out in the middle of the room, sucking avidly Jasper's cock and getting it from Demetri, while her small breasts are around Alec's cock. Rosalie is on all fours on the steps on the dais, getting wildly mounted by Felix. She has a ball-gag in her mouth, but the grunts and growls Felix makes make up for her lack of sound.

I can hear other vampires having sex in the other rooms, but I ignore them, going straight to Carlisle and Aro, who are waiting for me in their laboratory. I quickly run along the corridors and reach the laboratory in minutes, evading lustful vampires. I asked that everybody go naked from now on, and all the vampires gleefully accepted, so now there isn't even the obstacle of clothes.

"You called?" I say, plopping down on a chair. Their black eyes rake my naked body, and their cocks harden even further.

Carlisle takes the lead, "We discovered something interesting about your milk" he says, "We noticed that it's not like normal human breastmilk. It has a bit of your _blood_ in it, as well as vampire venom."

"What? How is that possible?" I gape.

"We don't know" Aro says, twirling a strand of my hair with his fingers, "another amazing thing is that your blood is full of your DNA, but slightly modified. These cells bind themselves to our venom, and they become one. Also, the venom in your milk is not, as we first suspected, a residue of James' venom. This venom is all yours" he says, sighing dreamily and kissing my hair.

"Your body apparently produces a venom of its own. It's unheard of! It's very fascinating, it's almost as if your body is creating an essence of its own, that enthrals other vampires. It's amazing!" Carlisle says animatedly.

These two are so enamoured with their science.

"But this is not harmful to me, right?" I ask worriedly. This is something I would have never expected. My body produces vampire venom of its own? Amazing. "Does it mean that I'll turn myself into a vampire?" I then ask, and they both burst out laughing.

"Oh, no. Bella, that will most likely _not_ happen" Carlisle says. Aro nods.

"Good. Thank you" I smile at them. Then another question pops in my head, "Will I be able to produce milk after I become a vampire?"

They both look surprised, "You want to be changed?" Aro asks, and I laugh "Of course, silly. I want to be with all of you for all eternity" I say, and they purr contentedly, dropping to their knees in front of me and nuzzling my flat abdomen. All the…_exercise_—if you know what I mean—I made these past weeks has slimmed my figure.

"So, do you think I'll carry this trait with me after I become a vampire? Could this be my gift?" I ask, patting their heads affectionately.

Carlisle stops purring and kisses my navel, "I don't know. maybe. We could invite here the Denali coven to find out. Eleazar has a gift that allows him to recognize others' gifts. We can invite them here" he says, looking up at me expectantly.

"They could join our marvellous lifestyle!" Aro exclaims, and I can feel his cock hardening against my calf as he ponders the idea.

"How many are in the coven?" I ask Carlisle.

"Five. Eleazar and his mate, Carmen. Then the three succubae sisters. Kate, Tanya and Irina."

I frown, "Succubae? Do you mean, the succubae _demons_?"

"Yes, they were the ones that originated the myth, although they are not demons. They are vampires who lure the prey with their greatly elevated sexual appeal, and they take part of their strength from intercourse. They would love our lifestyle" Aro says, licking my hip.

"Then let's invite them" I smile.

_2 days later_

The Denali clan is standing in front of us, looking stunned at the scene in front of them—well, at least, some are stunned. The three succubae sisters are grinning like loons.

_Oh, yes, they'll fit just fine._

The other two vampires—Eleazar and Carmen, I suppose—are standing dumbstruck, looking at the three naked Volturi leaders in front of them. As well as the Volturi guards and Cullens that are lounging all around the room, lazily kissing and playing with each other's bodies.

I already prepared five bottles of my milk, so that they would be under my control. I cannot have any vampire cause trouble—the peace I achieved with the help of my milk is too precious to endanger. Right now I'm hiding squished in between Felix and Chelsea. Chelsea is actually hiding behind me and licking my spine, creating delicious sensations in my lower abdomen.

"Welcome, dear friends!" Aro exclaims, standing up and going to shake the newcomers' hands. When he reaches the succubae sisters he tugs them into a hug, murmuring something in their ears. Carmen and Eleazar seem stunned by his words, but the other vampires just smirk wider.

Soon I realize why, as Aro sits back in his throne, the succubae sisters quickly strip down to nothing, and rip the clothes off their still clothed coven-mates. Carmen squeals and promptly hides behind her mate, while he is too stunned to do anything.

"Aro, the gifts" I say, still hiding behind Felix's massive body. I caress his thigh, and he turns, looking at me with black lustful eyes. His lips descend on mine, claiming my mouth in a searing kiss that has my insides quivering. I squeeze his biceps as he grabs my ass in his massive hands.

"Bella, my mistress, please, would you like to introduce yourself to our guests?" Caius' voice barely registers in my lust-filled brain, but I manage to gain enough control over myself to stand up and go to them. I vaguely hear Felix order Chelsea to suck his cock, and her following moan—she's truly born to be submissive.

I sit on Aro's throne's arm, smirking at the five naked vampires in front of me. The succubae sisters are devouring me with their eyes, and even the male is mildly satisfied by what he sees, if his half hard cock is any indication.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I have a gift for you, but can you introduce yourselves first?" I say, smiling amiably.

"Bella Swan? _That_ Bella Swan, Edward's mate?" Carmen gasps.

My smile turn into a smirk, and I beckon Edward forth with a finger. He readily runs to me and kneels at my side. I thread my fingers in his bronze sex hair, "Yeah, I once was his mate. But now, everybody loves everybody else equally. There is no difference between us" I say.

"Now, can you introduce yourselves?" I ask once again.

The male clears his throat, "My name is Eleazar Denali, and this is my mate Carmen" he says. They are both very beautiful, with olive skin and dark hair. Eleazar is tall and lean, with a nice equipment; Carmen is petite and with wide hips, but very small breasts. But that doesn't matter: everybody is beautiful in my eyes.

The three succubae sisters step forth, "My name is Tanya" says one with strawberry blonde hair, "I am Kate" says another with long straight wheat blonde hair, "And I am Irina" says the third one, with slightly curly blonde hair. Their bodies are all small sized but well proportioned. I can tell they are going to fit great in here, because I can see drops of arousal sliding down their thighs already.

"I think it's time for the gifts, Mistress" Athenodora pants, pushing Carlisle's head further down her cunt. I smile and nod, "Alec, Jane, dears. Please bring the bottles in" I command, and they immediately obey. They are such devoted creatures.

In a second they are back, Alec with three bottles and Jane with two. They give one to each of the Denalis, who look confused.

"Let me explain," I say, standing up and pacing on the dais in front of them, "This is a very special liquid. It's something that can sustain vampires, but it's not blood. It's actually something way better. We discovered the existence of such a liquid only a few months ago, but it has changed everybody's lives for the better. I discovered this liquid myself. I'd be honoured if you'd try it" I say, blushing. I'm playing the meek and shy role perfectly.

The vampires timidly approach the bottles, opening them warily. As soon as the scent of my milk hits them, their eyes darken a notch. I smile secretively, before turning and going to sit on Afton's lap. He kisses my neck as I watch the five vampires first take a testing sip, then taking a big gulp, and finally chugging the whole content down their throats as if their lives depended on it.

When they are finished, they shake the bottles, whining and mewling like kittens. "Did you enjoy my milk?" I say, and their eyes flash to mine, before lowering down to my generous bosom. They nod—the women clenching their thighs together, Eleazar slowly caressing his now rock hard cock.

"Yes, Mistress" they say simultaneously. I smile, and study them: Eleazar seems to be not dominant nor submissive, while the women were definitely subs. "Good" I say, clapping my hand together, "Now, I need to talk to Eleazar, but first let me give a few orders to the ladies, hm?"

The female vampires come in front of me and kneel, never looking me in the eye. It didn't escape my notice that when I said 'orders' they gushed out cum. _Definitely_ subs.

"So, Irina, Tanya, Kate… let me see… I think that you thank Marcus, Aro and Caius for their invite. If they hadn't invited you here you wouldn't have tasted my milk. Go thank them" I say, and they immediately rise to carry out my wishes.

Irina goes to Marcus and he immediately pushes her head down, making her suck his cock. Tanya goes to Aro and he does the same to her, only much more roughly. Kate doesn't even manage to reach Caius before he slams her to the ground face first and starts fucking her ass. The sound of their moans spurs the other vampires in the room to give in to their desires. I stand up, grab Carmen's hair and drag her on Afton, forcing his cock in her mouth. She swallows in to the hilt and immediately starts sucking like crazy. Eleazar stands in the middle of the throne room, with a massive hard-on. I take pity on him.

"Eleazar," I call, and he turns to me. I hold out a hand and he comes to me. I lead him to the steps, near where Caius is mounting Kate. I make him sit on the steps and before he can utter a word I sink down on him, taking him deep, all the way to the hilt. He moans, grabbing my waist. I smirk, slowly riding him, making him feel every inch of my tight pussy.

I moan when he suddenly slams into me, brushing a spot deep inside me that has my insides clench. He hisses and we start moving faster. I ride him like a cowgirl would ride a wild horse, and every time I roll my hips I'm awarded with a moan from him. He grips my ass in his hands, helping me keeping up my rhythm and simultaneously slamming inside me even harder.

I can feel his balls hitting my ass and I lean down, arching my back to expose my breasts, and reach down to fondle his balls. He grunts and moves even faster, hitting my G-spot with every thrust. His icy cock feels _so good_ in my pussy.

All around the room I can hear moans and sound of skin slapping against skin. The sound is so erotic I almost cum. Eleazar's ministrations also help me reach my climax. In fact, it's after two hard thrusts when I cum, milking his cock, triggering his own release. As he spurts his cold cum inside me he latches on my tit and sucks hard. The sensation is so good it makes me cum again, leaving my body trembling with pleasure.

I unsheathe his cock but pull his head closer. "What's my gift?" I murmur in his ear, and he looks up at me with big dark eyes. Sucking placidly he says, "Mental… shield… and milk. Two… gifts." Then he resumes sucking hard, massaging and nuzzling my breasts.

As he does that I pat his bottom, looking at the others in the room.

The brothers are now all mounting the succubae and Carmen is engaged in a threesome with Afton and Alice. Renata and Athenodora are kissing and playing with each other's breasts, while being roughly taken from behind by Alec and Carlisle respectively. Esme, while also being licked by Jane, is fingering Emmett's ass as he fucks Edward's mouth. Edward has his cock buried balls-deep in Heidi's pussy. They are a well-oiled machine and the moans and grunts coming from them makes me wet all again.

Felix is stuffed in Rosalie's pussy, while Demetri is in her ass. The two males are pounding into her with savage abandon, making her shake and scream. Their hands roughly grab her hips and boobs, so hard that her skin cracks, but she doesn't mind, instead begs for harder and faster thrusts. Sulpicia is on all-fours and Jasper is behind her, shoving his impressive manhood in her pussy, grabbing her hair and roughly spanking her ass. As a natural sub, she loves it, moaning a _thank you_ with every slap. Chelsea is doing the same in a similar situation, only that she is on her back, with Santiago twisting and biting her nipples.

I feel my juices drip down my legs and grab Eleazar head. He releases my nipple and looks up at me adoringly. "My boy, go and enjoy all the bodies you want. There is no limit here, we all love each other equally. Obey me, and you can have anything your _cock_ desires" I say, and in his eyes I see deep and infinite adoration. He bows to me and licks and kisses my feet before going to join Jasper and Sulpicia. He grabs her blonde hair and forces her mouth open. She immediately complies, and he slams his cock balls-deep in her mouth, fucking her cold cavern in time with Jasper's thrusts.

I get up also. I need to cum!

I walk to Tanya, seeing her on her back, moaning from Aro's deep thrusts in her pussy. I sit on her face and she instantaneously starts licking my cunt. I moan, she is _really_ talented. Apparently, the fact that she is mainly a sex driven creature—like her sisters—gives her an unparalled talent in the bedroom, or in the throne room in this case. Aro bends forward and starts sucking my tit, moaning when my milk slides down his throat.

I hear several other moans and a huge wave of lust makes us all shudder. I look at Jasper and when he meets my gaze he smirks devilishly. I blow a kiss at him. Having an empath that can amplify everyone's lust is very handy.

Another wave of lust and everybody comes undone. A chorus of moans and grunts fills the room and we all collapse on the stone floor, completely spent.

The three succubae sisters crawl down the dais and go to lay with the others. Aro goes to sit on his throne while the other two brothers help me up, leading me to Aro's throne. I sit on his lap, taking his cock in my ass, making him hiss when I roll my hips. The other two brothers perch on the armrests of the throne—Marcus on my right and Caius on my left—and they latch on my breasts, grunting in pleasure as Aro grabs their cocks and starts pumping.

I smirk as I watch the mass of vampires in front of me, staring at me with adoration and submission clearly visible on their faces. I'm placidly riding Aro—enjoying his moans and the feeling of milk being pulled—when I ask, smirking "So, who do we invite next?"

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! Also, check out my other stories! Gaia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello folks! Sorry for the lenghty wait, I was busy with my other story!**

**I hope you're all safe and sound, and that you're being careful and taking the right precautions to avoid getting infected by the virus. I live in Italy, so I know what the virus and lenghty lockdown does to a person, and trust me: it's not good. So please stay at home! I hope my stories will keep you entertained during these difficult times!**

**In this chapter we'll see... *drum roll*... CHARLIE!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It's been one week since the Denalis joined us on our lifestyle. It's been amazing. A few more nomads joined us—Mary, Randall and Garrett—and they fit in perfectly.

I decided to make some renovations to the castle: since we don't wear clothes, many armoires and wardrobes were dismantled, leaving more space for our fun. Several walls were brought down to create bigger rooms, and I made sure there was at least one fluffy carpet to lie on, one triclinium where I can rest and one huge bed where I can feed my vampires.

Today I decided to take another step.

I'm going to invite Charlie here.

He decided to take a vacation somewhere a few weeks after I left for Italy, and Deputy Anderson is already taking his place. Everything is falling into place.

I look at the clock: it's late evening here so it's probably day in America. After grabbing a quick bite, I dial my father's number, closing the door to my private chambers behind me. It wouldn't be good if Charlie heard the moaning of the vampires around me. He'd have a stroke for sure.

"_Hey kiddo! How are you_!" I hear Charlie enthusiastically say. I smile, "I'm good, thanks. How are you dad? Eating healthy, I hope" I joke.

He chuckles, "_Of course, Bells. Wouldn't want you to return to find me as fat as a cow_" he jokes too, and I laugh.

We talk a bit about our days—I obviously invent every activity I speak about—then I decide to drop the hint. "I miss you, Dad. Can't you come here for your vacation?" I whine.

I hear him sigh, "_I miss you too, baby girl. But I'm still Chief of Forks. Anderson can take my place for a couple of weeks, but not too long. You know his wife is pregnant and she needs his support. Besides, you know I can't afford a plane to Italy, never mind a hotel. Last week the heater broke down, and I had to fix it. It cost a fortune_" he says sadly.

I feel my heart break: I know my dad always did double shifts so he could gift me with things, but I don't want him to suffer because of me. I love him too much for that. An idea pops into my mind. "Dad, but you don't have to worry. The headmaster of the college is an old friend of Carlisle, and they knew me before I came here. Apparently, the Cullens talked about me with him. He said that he'd pay for your plane—first class, obviously—and for your room in the castle!" I say excitedly. My father is like me: we both prefer to accept gifts that make us feel uncomfortable just so we don't offend the person who gives them, despite the fact that we both hate gifts. I know which buttons to push to convince him.

He sputters for a minute before grumbling something intelligible. "_Fine_," he says eventually, "_I'll come. Wouldn't want the headmaster to be offended._"

See! Bingo.

"Thanks Dad! I'll email you the details of the flight. Pack for a stay of three weeks. Here the temperatures are very warm, so bring a lot of wife beaters!" I say. I say this only because Charlie won't need much clothes, but when he comes he'll show off his muscles in those wife beaters.

I have no romantic feelings for my father—ugh, that would be _gross_—but he is objectively a handsome man. He and Renee had me when I they were 18, just out of college. Do the math and my father is now 36 going for 37. I made sure he ate healthily and his job requires a certain amount of muscles. He's no old fat bachelor. **[A/N: I never understood why Charlie was depicted as an old man in the movies. The story says that they had Bella when they were just out of high school, so they must have been 18. Do the math and he's not that old!]**

He chuckles, "_Alright, kiddo. I'll see you soon, then_" he says affectionately.

I can imagine his smile. "Yeah, I'll email you the ticket for the flight soon. Love you, Daddy" I say, using the pet name I used as a child and that he secretly loves.

"_Love you too, baby girl_" he says, and this time I can _hear_ his smile in his voice.

"Bye" I say, and hang up. I smile to myself. I can't wait to have him here. I'm sure he'll freak out at first, but I'm positive he'll eventually come along and learn to enjoy our lifestyle.

I put the phone back on my nightstand and lean back on my enormous bed. I might be stronger and with more stamina than the average human, but I still need sleep.

I settle down in the middle of the mattress and call for Jasper and Felix to enter. The two vampires enter my room, and silently lay down beside me, Jasper on my right and Felix on my left. It's funny how one moment lust rules our minds, and the next they are tenderly feeding from me like babes.

My favourite males are Felix, Alec, Jasper and Caius. My favourite females are Rose, Sulpicia and Jane. I enjoy feeding them as much as I love having my wicked way with them.

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asks me, looking up with his beautiful butterscotch eyes. I smile down at him, patting his head. He starts to purr.

"Nothing's wrong, cowboy. I was just thinking about my life. A few months ago, I was a virgin human girl with barely any curves and I was scared of showing too much skin to even my boyfriend" I laugh at my old-self's naiveté, "Now here I am, living this life with you all. It's amazing how things change" I sigh.

Felix kisses the side of my breast. "Do you regret it?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I love you all! How could I ever regret it? Why would I want to go back to a world where vampires fought each other when now the society I'm creating is based on love and lust?" I say gently to them, caressing their hair. They nuzzle their faces in my chest and gently latch on my nipples.

Their hands knead my thighs as they steadily pull milk from me. I moan softly, pushing their heads closer to me. My boys start purring, and their pulls deepen. They tease my nipples, sensitive due to all the feeding and sex.

"I love you, guys" I moan, and they growl in response. I can feel my orgasm closing in, and I arch my back to push my boobs more firmly in their mouths.

"I love your titties. They are so big and soft, and the milk in them tastes so good" Felix says, before promptly sticking a finger in my pussy. I mewl as Jasper's fingers join his in my lower area. Their fingers start a steady rhythm and I'm soon shouting their names as I come all over the mattress.

"Sugar, when ya cum yer milk tastes so sweet!" Jasper growls, leaving momentarily my nipple to lick my juices off his hand.

Felix doesn't stop sucking, though, but just uses my juices to lubricate his hands as he pushes it up Jasper's ass.

Jasper moans and lets his head fall back. I grab his cock, pumping him in time with Felix's fisting. The waves of lust he's emitting soon have us entangled in a passionate embrace. Jasper is sucking my breast and his cock is buried deep in my pussy, while Felix has his own mouth on my other breast while plunging his cock in Jasper's ass. Thank God vampires are flexible or this would be impossible. Their movements are fast and rough and I love it.

I look at Jasper, basically drooling when I see the way his muscles ripple under his skin with every thrust. His hands snake up to grab my ass. He hoists me up and in this position I see stars with every thrust. "Oh, yeah… right there!" I moan, arching my back. the boys speed up and I can feel myself getting closer. "I'm close!" I shout. Jasper pushes lust at us all and I'm soon climaxing. Three thrusts later, I'm spent and happy on my mattress.

Felix and Jasper abandon my breasts and I roll face down, hug a pillow, and greedily take in the sight of Felix banging Jasper. Jasper soon comes all over Felix's chest, and he soon follows him, filling his asshole with his cold seed. Jasper extricates himself from his hold and laps up his cum from Felix's chest, playing with his nipples and licking every chiselled ab. Their moans would make me wet as fuck if I weren't so tired. Then Jazz sits on Felix's face, opening up his butt cheeks and letting Felix taste his own cum from his puckered hole.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face and dream of my beautiful life with my gorgeous men and women.

_5 days later_

Charlie's plane landed two minutes ago, and I'm waiting for him at Pisa's airport.

The feel of clothing on my sensitive skin is strange. But the lusting stares I get from the men and women in the airport make me feel more at ease. I'm wearing the _Da Vinci's Demons Mesh Top_, which enhances perfectly my curves, along with the matching _Da Vinci's Demons Mini Skirt_, and a pair of _Cutie Pie Patent Heels_, all by _Dollskill_.

Some old ladies are glaring at me but I don't particularly care.

I'm looking around, trying to spot Charlie, when I hear my name being called. "Bella!"

I make a 180° whirl on my heel and see Charlie coming to me, a duffel bag in his hand, waving like crazy. He must really have missed me, for he would never make so much noise in public.

"Dad!" I run to him—as much as my heels allow, anyway. I reach him and throw myself in his arms, getting enveloped by his smell. He smells of coffee and the ocean. All eyes are on us but I don't care.

"I missed you so much, Dad" I whisper, hiding my face in his chest like I used to do as a child. I've always been a daddy's girl, and when my mother took me away from him I was devastated. Now I can have him with me forever.

"I missed you too, kid. I'm happy to be here" he says, finally letting me go.

"Let's go to the castle!" I say, grabbing his hand and leading him to the Jeep I know is waiting for us outside. Aro has hired a cab for the occasion: he wanted to rent a limo, but my father would have freaked out. A Jeep is better.

"Wait, what? Castle?" Charlie says, gobsmacked.

"Yep, that's where I'm living, and that's where you'll be staying too!" I smile at his astounded expression.

"You live in a castle!?" he blurts out. I laugh and nod. I can't wait to see his reaction to my lifestyle. I lead him to the Jeep Aro rented. "Put your bags in the back, the driver will get us to the castle" I tell him, and he readily complies. We spend the entire ride talking and I explain what I learned about Italy to Charlie.

I don't want to lie to him too much so I keep the talks about college as vague as possible.

I'm just beginning to talk about the legend of Marcus, the bishop who freed the city from vampires—_yeah, right_—when the car stops. The human driver casts one last glance at my boobs as he says, "We're here" with a heavy Italian accent.

"Thanks" I smile brilliantly and hop down the Jeep. Dad retrieves his duffel bag and I quickly grab his hand and guide him inside the castle.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" he breathes out. We take a secret passage I had Marcus show me and we quickly reach the gardens in the back of the castle. Flowers are blooming everywhere and there is a big fountain—sculpted by Bernini himself—in the middle of the garden. It's a small Eden.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek, "I know. You'll love it here, trust me."

"Come" I say, grabbing his hand once again, "I'll walk you to your room."

In the corridors we don't meet anyone, just as I requested. All debaucheries and various activities are being held in the opposite wing of the castle, so that we can't hear them. "The headmaster will meet us tomorrow. He's ecstatic to have you here."

True. Aro was giggling like a little girl when I told him my father was coming.

"I can't believe he'll be paying for all of this" my dad mutters.

"Well, this is his home. So we just occupy a bit of space, nothing else" I shrug.

"THIS IS HIS HOME!?" Charlie shouts.

"Yeah, why?"

"You are living in another man's home!?" his face is turning blue.

"Dad, chill. Almost twenty people live here, and there are other girls. No need to worry" I tell him, and his posture relaxes minimally. He grumbles something as we reach his room, right beside mine.

"So, this is your room," I point to the door in front of us, "And that is mine" I point to the door on our far right. "Feel free to shower, sleep and eat. Whatever you want. Settle in. The headmaster left you a little snack in there and a bottle of milk. Here, it's considered a bad guest whoever doesn't drink the entire thing, so please drink it" I make up some excuse.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me, kiddo. Why milk though?" he muses as he enters his room. I chuckle. Oh daddy dearest, if only you knew.

I enter my room, open a secret door and enter into a minuscule chamber. There is a mirror in the other room which is actually a two-way mirror. Charlie can't see me but I can see and hear everything that happens in there.

"My daughter lives in a castle" I hear him mutter. I snicker to myself. I watch as he looks around, admiring the beautiful frescos that are painted on every wall of the room. Then his eyes fall on the small table where Aro had placed a meal and my bottle of milk.

"Ah, the infamous milk" he grumbles, taking tentative steps toward it as if it would suddenly spring to life and attack him. He slowly approaches and sniffs the food. Even I can hear the answering growl from his stomach. He laughs at himself and plops down on the nearest chair. He grabs some bruschetta and scoffs them down—he probably didn't get to eat anything on the plane.

His satisfied smile warms me up. I've missed seeing his contented smiles after he ate the meals I cooked him.

As he finishes, his face turns serious once more as he grabs the milk bottle. I see him sniff it and moan a bit at the smell. This is kind of weird, but necessary. Granted my father will always feed from bottles—it would be too much to have him suck my tits… ugh!—but he'll still feel the effects as any other person.

At first I wasn't sure the milk would affect a human, but after we tried it on Luciana, the human secretary, we discovered it had much the same affects. Pity that Garrett banged her to death. Apparently my milk makes me stronger enough to copulate with vampires, but it doesn't have the same properties for others. Which is also why Charlie will die in a car accident with me and get changed in a vampire. I'll wait a few more months to get changed. I want to be sure that I have every vampire under my influence.

As I see him start drinking, I grab my cell and give a ring to our current human secretary (also under the influence of my milk, but she doesn't participate in our orgy—she only gets a bit of oral fun every now and then). I decided to let Charlie entertain himself with her for a few days, so that he'll see the happiness this lifestyle brings and have some fun at the same time.

Charlie has already gulped down half of the bottle and is now sporting a prominent boner—dear lord, this is my fucking _dad_!—when I feel a warm hand slip into mine. I look beside me and see Anna, our pretty secretary, smiling timidly at me.

She's very sexy, Charlie will basically jump and ravish her. She has a nice tan, with deep brown eyes and dark blonde hair that reach the middle of her back in luscious curls. She's wearing a pretty white blouse and a dark blue pencil skirt tight enough to showcase her curves perfectly.

"Mistress, I'm ready" she whispers, kneeling in front of me.

"Very good. Now go, and make my father feel good" I order her, and she bows. "It would be an honor" she says, before disappearing from my room.

I turn back to watch Charlie. He seems equally aroused and confused. A knock sounds on his door. He runs and trips to open it, and he freezes as soon as he sees Anna.

"Hello, Mr Swan. I'm Anna. Your daughter sends me to help you… _get comfortable_" she purrs the last part.

Quicker than you can say _Chief Swan_, they are locked in a passionate kiss.

I retreat just in time to see my dad groping her ass and Anna tearing his shirt open, exposing his muscular chest.

I want to bleach my eyes.

Yet, this is what I wanted. So I'm also happy. Moreover, I'll need to get used to it: if he's going to stay here, I'll see _a lot_ of him.

As I leave my room to join my vampires in the other wing I hear Anna moaning wantonly and my father growl "Bend over!"

Yep, this is going to be perfect!

* * *

**How did you like it? Please tell me in the reviews! Also, I think this story will be around 10 chapters long (I'm not sure yet).**

**Could you please tell me in the reviews if you'd like to see the Amazon Coven next, or rather have some Egyptian meat come in? Some Bella-Benjamin action ;)**

**Tell me your opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so incredibly sorry for the eternal wait for the updates, but a lot of shit has been happening lately, and between school and COVID19 and the protests I haven't had a spare minute to write. I apologize for that.**

**Between the shit that has been going down lately, there is also the Black Lives Matter movement. I'm white, I'm aware that I have a privilage, I'm aware that I have the possiblility to communicate to a lot of people through this platform, and I'm going to help the movement in whatever way I can. I live in Italy, so I can't physically participate in the protests, but I'll do my best throught petitions and spreading awareness.**

**All lives matter, yes, but now it's time to fight for the Black communities, for it's them who are in danger right now. Donate, sign petitions, participate in protests and marchs, but most of all LEARN. Read some books, watch some movies and learn.**

**I'm saying this also for all the people who will read this after today (June 7th 2020), in hope that they, too, will learn and avoid making the same mistakes some are doing right now.**

**We have the power to stop discrimination and racism, because Black people can't do this alone. And so it's OUR DUTY to use the privilage we have and help them.**

**Please, support your Black friends, and if ANYONE of you needs someone to talk to, I'll always listen.**

**I understand that I'll never understand, but I'm here and I'll fight with you and listen to you.**

* * *

"Bells, can ya pass me the milk?" Dad asks me, sprawled on Marcus' throne in the throne room.

"Sure, dad" I smile at him, happy about how well he's fitting in our community. I pass him the bottle filled with my milk. One of the five that are lying in front of my feet.

Dad and I officially died three weeks ago and he immediately got changed. At first I was afraid that he would be a typical newborn: angry, hungry and lustful, but instead he was completely calm. Carlisle and Edward speculated that the reason why he's so controlled is because of the strong connection my milk creates. They had already seen that newborn that immediately find their mates as they awaken are more controlled and less angry. Since my milk creates stronger bonds than those of mates, the effect was even more relevant.

Dad winks at me with his brown eyes, just like my own.

Another strange thing is that my milk seems to be turning every vampire's eyes back to their original, human colour. I first noticed it with Carlisle, when his eyes started turning baby blue near the pupil. The transition took about four days, and now every vampire had their eyes partially or completely back to their original colour. Some were still in transition, like Aro and Esme—both with brown eyes. Carlisle, Demetri and Emmett had beautiful baby blues, while the Denali sisters and Caius were more of an icy blue. Chelsea, Marcus, Carmen and Jasper had beautiful green eyes. Afton, Felix and Renata had beautiful grey eyes. All the others had deep brown eyes. Only Garrett had pitch black eyes.

It was mesmerizing to see vampiric beauty paired with normal coloured eyes.

Another news, sad news, was Victoria. She had come here two weeks ago, to ask the rulers for help in killing me. Unfortunately, as she saw me, she tried to kill me, and we had to burn her. It was sad because we had lost a possible companion, but her sacrifice was needed. She was threatening to destroy the peace I had created. I could not allow that.

"Mistress, the Egyptian coven is here" Heidi says, looking delectable yet uncomfortable in a red flowing dress. She opens the doors to the throne room, letting four beautiful vampires inside.

As always, they do a double take when they take in the scene in front of them. There are only two thrones in the room now, one for me and one for Charlie. We rule now. The former kings stand sitting at our feet—naked as the rest of us. Marcus is sucking Caius' cock while Aro is licking my father's toes, making him moan. The Denali sisters and the former queens are with their legs spread open in a corner of the room, moaning and mewling like wanton whores as Carlisle, Afton, Emmett, Jasper and Demetri savagely pound their pussies. Esme is bouncing on Garrett's dick, Rose on Eleazar's, Chelsea is grounding on Renata's pussy. Alec is getting head from Jane. The others are in a huge chain of bodies that I can't even begin to describe, their bodies are actually _vibrating_ with the speed they are fucking each other with. Only Jasper and Felix are free, but for a very specific reason.

The man I know to be Amun tries to run out of the room, dragging his mate with him, but Felix and Jasper promptly stop them, dragging them back in front of the thrones. Their other coven mates—Benjamin and Tia—are frozen in the middle of the room and watch as Felix and Jasper open Amun and Kebi's mouths and I chug an entire bottle of milk down their throats.

Their bodies visibly tremble as the milk slides down their throats, but when I see Amun sporting and erection and Kebi massaging her breasts, I nod at Jas and Felix to let them go. As soon as they do so, the two newcomers rip their clothes off and jump on me, latching onto my full breasts and taking deep pulls.

Benjamin and Tia look at the scene, but with a movement of my eye, Felix and Jasper grab a bottle and force it down their throats much like I did with Amun and Kebi. They moan discontentedly when I force their faces away from my bosom, but when I toss Amun to Jasper—who instantly starts mounting him—and Kebi to my father—who forces his cock in her mouth as Aro stuffs his cock in her ass, their protests quiet.

Felix looks as Tia and Benjamin start sucking my tits, palming his very erect cock. I smirk at him and motion him forward with a finger. His smirk is devilish as he stops right in front of me, his cock bobbing in front of my mouth. I waste no time with foreplay as I take his cock all the way down my throat. I can hear his sharp intake of breath and chuckle lightly around the cold flesh of his cock. The vibrations make him moan, and I start humming lowly as I move my head up and down, massaging his balls with my hand. He tastes amazing.

It takes only a few minutes for him to come, but his cock is still hard—gotta thank Jesus for vampire stamina.

I remove Tia from my right tit and thrust her mouth on Felix's cock. She immediately starts sucking and rubbing her wet pussy on his leg, like a desperate whore.

Benjamin looks up at me with his beautiful hooded eyes, still sucking on my tit, with flames playing at the end of his fingertips. I smirk at him, mussing his black hair, "Temperature play… mmh, I like it!"

His smile widens and his eyes become completely black. He takes a deep pull at the same time his fingers wrap around my other breast, turning chilly. The cold sends shivers down my spine and I moan.

I do my best to ignore the fact that Charlie is no more than three feet from me, and I push Benjamin to the floor. I straddle him, quickly enveloping him in my heat. I bounce on his lap, enjoying the cold of his member inside me, against my hot core. His chilly fingers slide down my spine, goosebumps breaking on my skin in their wake, and I arch my back. My legs lose their rhythm but Benjamin quickly takes charge, flipping me on my back and pushing inside me with astounding strength. He grabs my thighs, pushing them apart to drive more deeply inside me.

My body shakes with the force of his thrusts and my nails rake his back and scratch his scalp, making him growl in pleasure. I scream in pleasure as his thrusts deepen and his cock turns icy, creating a _delicious_ contrast with my inner warmth. My entire body is trembling with my impending orgasm, and Jasper sending waves of lust to the whole room does nothing to prevent me from falling over the edge.

Moans and grunts alert me that I'm not the only one climaxing, and it only makes it all the more amazing.

My body shakes as my orgasm rocks my core, and a couple of thrusts later, with my pussy milking his cock, Benjamin joins me in my bliss. He screams to high heaven as he comes, finally releasing my sensitive nipple.

As I finally catch my breath I smile at him, lust twirling in my brown orbs, "Welcome to your new life, Benjamin."

_4 days later_

"The results of the analysis are ready, Mistress" Chelsea says, bowing to me.

I smile at her, "Thanks, dear."

"My boys, I need to go" I coo to Amun and Alec, who are on their knees servicing me. I can hear my dad's grunts from the other room as he fucks Rosalie, signalling his impending orgasm. Good. He probably wants to come hear the results too.

The day after the Egyptians arrived I felt a nasty sting in my heart. It was so bad I nearly passed out. Everybody freaked out and Carlisle and Aro ran some tests to figure out what's wrong.

I had to lay low for a couple of days for the peace of heart of Aro, Carlisle and the others.

Charlie roars with his release, and soon after he is in front of me, smiling contently. "Are we going, kid?" he says, smirking, looking down where Alec and Amun have left my pussy and started snogging. I rearrange the loincloth I'm wearing to cover myself and place my hair as to cover my nipples. Participating in this life or not, my dad is still my dad.

"Yeah, let's go" I say. I take my father's arm and we walk toward the laboratory.

We avoid coupling vampires and reach soon the laboratory—from which some very interesting sounds come out. My father's eyes darken in lust and he leaves me standing there while he joins Aro and Carlisle in the laboratory. Soon his grunts join the others'. I smile benevolently and shake my head as I enter. I lean against the doorframe and watch the scene in front of me: Aro is bend over the examination table, Carlisle pounding his ass. My father is behind Carlisle, stuffed balls-deep in him.

Seeing as nobody is going to tell me anything, apparently, I take matters in my own two hands.

I walk to the other table, searching for my analysis. After a while—and some orgasms from Carlisle—I find the briefcase with my results. I open them, going to sit on one of the few chairs that have survived the vampires' passion.

The first pages are full of unknown medical terms, percentages and a few diagrams. An electrocardiogram shows my heart is healthy, if not beating a little bit faster than normal. The next page is the one that catches my interest.

Written on the white paper are some observation Carlisle and Aro made. They are very direct. The conclusion shocks me to the core.

_Fast beating heart + slight but steady decrease in temperature + high stamina + increasing percentage of venom in the bloodstream. All the signs point to a slow self-produced changing into a vampire._

What. The. Fuck.

"How is this possible?" I ask aloud, not hoping for an answer since they are still fucking. But they surprise me, slowing down and coming to a stop. They are panting, even if they don't need to breathe, as they come to stand in front of me.

My dad looks worried and a bit scared. "Can I see?" he says, nodding to the paper. I nod, passing him the files. Carlisle caresses my back and Aro holds my hand. He speaks, "Bella, I know this comes as shocking news to you, but it's all true. The percentage of venom in your blood is 72%. You, my dear, are having a self-induced transformation."

Carlisle then adds, "We don't know how this is possible. Frankly, it _shouldn't_ be possible, but apparently it is. But, despite the strangeness of the situation, I'm happy that you're not experiencing the pain of the change" he says, smiling affectionately at me.

"Will this be dangerous to her?" my father speaks up for the first time.

"Not at all" Aro and Carlisle say at the same time.

"Then what should I do?" I ask worriedly, "How much time do I have left? Should I start drinking blood? I'll be the only vampire here that will feed on blood, since y'all drink my milk. We have already discovered that my milk sustains others but not me, so who will I drink from?"

Carlisle sighs, "I estimated still four hours before the end of your change, and I would recommend not to eat or drink anything before the end of the transformation. We don't know how your body will react, but you might have to throw everything back up. We might need to buy some bags of blood, or you can feed from Anna and then we'll substitute her with another secretary. You can choose" he says, shrugging.

Before I can utter a word, a stinging pain flares from my heart all the way to my arms and legs. I barely register falling on the ground before I pass out.

_Sometime later_

"Bella, baby, please wake up" I hear my father's voice whisper in my ear. Strangely, I also hear the shuffling of feet, whispers from the people in the room and… water running down the water pipes? What the hell?

I groan, massaging my heart, glad the pain has stopped. A chorus of "Bella!" "Bella" "Bella?" encourages me to open my eyes. All my vampires are in the room, looking worried and alarmed. Jasper and Felix are up front, but they don't look relaxed.

"What's going on?" I say groggily, looking to my father beside me. He seems scared too, but happy.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asks, looking me up and down. When I look down too I realize I'm naked—have my boobs gotten _bigger_?—but that's not what catches my eye. My skin is so white and so smooth.

"I'm… I'm fine, I think, but what happened?"

"You passed out as we were talking in the lab, and your transformation completed. It's been four and a half hours. We were scared because you weren't waking up" my dad says.

Now that he tells me, I can see, hear and even _feel_ everything more clearly. It's amazing.

"Bella" Jasper's voice cuts through the following silence, "Are ya thirsty?"

As soon as he finishes his sentence, a painful burn makes itself know in the back of my throat. I scratch my neck, trying to ease the pain, and I see Jasper—hell, he's so beautiful—look at me with sympathy. "Anna volunteered for your first meal, she's already waiting in the throne room. We already have a dozen of men and women, all under the influence of your milk, ready to give themselves to you if you're hungry" Felix says, ushering all the other vampires from the room. The only ones left are the former Volturi kings, my dad, Felix, Jasper and I.

"My milk!" I gasp, going to squeeze my breasts. My dad stops me before I can touch myself, "It's still there and as good as always" he reassures me, and my shoulders sag in relief. Thank god.

"Are ya ready?" Jasper says, keeping open the door for me.

"Let's go" I say, running at top speed towards the throne room. Oh my god, it's so fun!

All the vampires I run into want to hug or kiss me, but Jasper keeps them all away, saying that feeding me is top priority. We reach the throne room in seconds. As soon as I enter, a mouth-watering scent hits my nose and I start salivating.

Anna is standing in the middle of the empty throne room, wearing nothing but a pair of white panties, and she's smiling at me. Strange, since I'm about to eat her. My confusion must have showed on my face because Anna speaks up.

"Mistress, it's an absolute honour to die for you to be sated. It's even more an honour knowing I'll be your first meal. Mistress, please, kill me!" she says fervently, baring her neck to me.

Well, if you put it like that.

I speed forward, snarling, and in seconds my teeth are plunged in her throat. Her warm blood fills my mouth and I moan. It tastes like blueberries. I crush her body to mine, breaking a few bones in the process, as I swallow mouthful after mouthful of her delicious blood, and soon she's dry. I toss her cadaver to the ground and two guards readily appear to dispose of her.

I turn to look at the vampires I feel are watching me, and I am flabbergasted. A ray of sun is filtering through the windows and it hits their bodies. They are shining like beautiful diamonds.

I must have said this out loud, for they all smile. "You are infinitely more beautiful, dear Bella" Aro singsongs, "But if you like diamonds, let me show you something. Follow me."

We all follow Aro down a few corridors and flights of stairs. We are in a wing of the castle I have never seen before. He stops in front of a huge double door, and he gestures for me to open it.

I very carefully open the doors and, when I see what's inside, a gasp escapes me.

Think about the dragon's cave inside Lonely Mountain, in the film _The Hobbit_. This is exactly like that, only bigger. And without a dragon.

The stones and golden coins form shining hills in the immense room, and I fight the urge to jump and swim in them like Uncle Scrooge. The only thing I can think is: _Ooh, shiny!_

Aro seems to read my mind. "This is all yours, my dear Bella. You can do anything you want with it. Spend it, wear it, swim in it, throw it all away. Your wish is our command."

Not even a second passes after he's finished the sentence and I jump in a pile of gold. I would have destroyed my face while human, but now I don't have to worry about anything.

I dig in the piles of jewels, creating a sort of tunnel so I can explore every inch of my newfound wealth. I see rough gems, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, crystals, rings… it's all so beautiful and shiny in here!

My newborn mind is absorbing everything in the room, but a particular object catches my eye.

I climb over a hill of gold and chests overflowing with pearls and reach for the object.

The golden crown is beautiful, with three high peaks in the front and rubies and diamonds adorning the base of it. I can feel the others' eyes on me as I study it. The style is simple but elegant, with two main strings of gold intertwining and forming the entire crown. The jewels fit it the spaces left between the strings. It's beautiful.

Caius' voice filters through my absorbed thoughts: "I had it done about six hundred years ago. Nobody ever wanted it, and I stored it here. There are many more crowns, and they are all yours."

I smile at him, at them. "I'll have fun finding them. Can you please leave me alone? I'd like to explore a bit without feeling all your stares burning holes in my back" I joke, to alleviate the harshness of my request.

They don't seem offended, though, and the all nod and leave me to it.

I'm relieved they didn't take offence to my words, but I'm even more relieved to be alone with my wealth.

The transformation surely changed my behaviour. As a human, I would have never accepted this, but at this point, if I need to rule, I might as well do it with class.

I place the crown on top of a closed chest, on the highest pile of gold, and I go in search of other crowns.

I find four more crowns before I tire of searching, all with matching jewellery: a platinum and sapphire one with a necklace and a ring, a white gold and ruby one with a ring, a silver and emerald one with a choker, and a rose gold and amethyst one with some bracelets.

I put them all side by side, to choose the best one for me to wear. My first appearance to the vampire world should be memorable. I want to look amazing.

I soon make my choice, and I add some more jewellery to the set. I make my way to the throne room.

My reign has finally begun.

_A few minutes later_

The vampires in the room are salivating while they look at me.

The white gold crown shines on my head, as do the ruby rings I wear. Thin chains of white gold are draped across my chest, leaving only my nipples visible and only the shape of my boob discernible. Heavy ruby bracelets adorn my wrists and my ankles, tinkling lightly with my every movement.

All my vampires are in front of me, and I can see some new faces. I try to remember their names and after some second I bring up a foggy human memory that tells me the women's names. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna. The Amazon coven.

They are looking at me like the others, so I suppose that they were fed my milk while I was unconscious.

"My vampires," I begin, my voice powerful and seductive, "We're all here to celebrate the beginning of a new age. An age where no more wars will be fought. No more fear to die because of the hate festering outside this walls. I'll protect you, and more will be under my protection soon. But for this to happen I need your help! Go outside, face the dangerous world outside this walls and bring me some new brothers and sisters to help. We can create a new society, we already are! But for this to work, everyone must be at peace.

"Bring me every vampire who is outside there, and I'll make sure they'll be happy and protected. They might fight you, but that's just the hate talking. Don't let them blind you. Here we are all happy, all safe. They'll be too."

I finish my speech, and all vampires drop to their knees and bow in deference. The they form a line in front of me, their eyes darkening with hunger and want. I smile, "You'll search for your brothers and sisters, but first, let's celebrate!"

They all cheer at that, and the first two vampires—Aro and Athenodora—dive on my nipples. They move aside my chains and caress my breasts as they feed. Soon they are done, and they go join the orgy taking place in the corner as Zafrina and Rose take their place. I caress the Amazon's head. "Welcome to your new life" I say, twisting her dark nipples, and she moans in answer.

When I'm done feeding the vampires, I gesture for Jasper to bring me another woman to feed from.

This one is called Gina and she's quite pretty. Red hair, freckles, deep brown eyes. She smells amazing, like chocolate fudge, better than Anna. She kneels in front of me, and bares her neck whimpering, while massaging her own pussy ad tits over her clothes.

Faster that she can see I grab her and put her on my lap so that she's straddling me. I rip her clothes off and I bite in the plum flesh over her heart. She moans and squirms as I plunge a finger inside her. Who would have thought that blood tastes better if the human is orgasming?

As she climaxes, she passes out and I quickly finish her delicious blood.

I toss her body aside and go join the raving orgy.

A new era has begun, and I love every bit of it.

* * *

**Stay updated for the next chapter! I think I'll finish this stoy before going back to the other one, The Goddess of War, so be patient. I haven't abandoned it, but I'll finish this first! Gaia xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, but my muse has been absent recently.**

**This is the _very short_ epilogue of the story, and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**As promised, I'll go back and continue with my other fanfic, _The Goddess of War_.**

**Stay tuned and ENJOY!**

* * *

The castle is silent.

A rare occurrence nowadays. With all the vampires out to collect the others who are still out there, there is only me, Dad, the Kings and the Queens left in here. We still have our fun but we miss our companions.

Antonio, the new secretary, comes barging in the throne room, where I am lounging, bored out of my mind.

It's been three weeks since I sent the vampires out, and none have returned yet. But things are soon to change by the looks of it.

He is breathing heavily and a smile graces his usually stoic face, "Alec and Jane are back, they have the Milanese coven with them" he says.

Alessio, Alberto and Marta are quickly under the influence of my milk and are soon enjoying our way of life.

Alessio is a beautiful vampire with light brown hair and green eyes—as we later find out—whose accent melts many hearts here. He was turned by Alberto during the Spanish domination in the seventeenth century.

Alberto, the head of the coven, was turned much earlier, in the thirteenth century, by an unknown vampire. He has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. He is a tall motherfucker though.

Marta is a cutie. She has long red hair and a cute freckled nose. Her eyes turn out to be as black as ink and contrast beautifully with her fair skin. She is petite and shy, until she gets it on with someone. Then she's a beast.

Three days later it's the turn of Carlisle and Esme, with a nomad from England, a rugged vampire named Alistair. The stubble he has, gives me the most beautiful sensations when he goes down on me. "When Carlisle arrived", he tells me after giving me three fantastic orgasms, "I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but I'm thankful I did, or I would have never met you."

It's another month until Felix and Demetri are back, with two small women from Chile, Chaci and Francesca. Both dark haired and dark skinned, they are lovely subs.

The following week Alice and Rosalie arrive with Stefan and Vladimir, the two enemies of the Volturi. That same evening they are smooching with them like their previous hatred never existed. I'm happy for them.

Jasper and Emmett bring three nomads from Russia: Katya, Aalina and Fyodor, all over two-hundred years old. They had never met before coming here, but soon they are as thick as thieves, whispering sweet nothings in Russian in each other's ears.

Then the Amazon coven brings another two nomads, and the others all come back with one nomad each.

We are one now, enjoying our lives and loving each other.


End file.
